It is known to have the windows in a motor vehicle driven up and down by a power window regulator motor. The power window regulator motor has to be secured to the door panel. It is known to have a plurality of holes located in a housing of the power window regulator which align with holes in an inner door panel. A set of screws or rivets is received by the holes in the housing and the door panel to secure and prevent rotation of the power window regulator motor relative to the door panel.
It would be desirable to have a one piece bracket for attaching the power window regulator motor to the door panel which uses the existing power window regulator motor and snaps into place eliminating the need for multiple fasteners such as screws or rivets.